pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Sultan
Category: } }} Captain Sultan (Japanese: キャプテンスルタン Kyaputen Surutan) is a power-hungry tyrant, who leads the Sultan Force in an attempt to discover the mystic palace and obtain the palace's crystals in order to sell them in the black market. 'New Era' 'The Prince of the Sea' Two mysterious float by in the ocean teeming with Pokémon. They glide along the water, going through a school of , past a few and . The Eggs finally settle down as a group of and have a look. Suddenly, the school of fish-like Pokémon swim away as spotlights shine upon the Eggs. Above the water, three helicopters hover low over the surface, scanning the Eggs. Confirmation of the "treasure" is relayed to a large submarine underwater; where aboard Captain Sultan of the Sultan Force executes his plan to secure the Eggs. His flies onto the shoulder of the Captain's right-hand man, squawking the Captain's words. Once the submarine gets close enough, a mechanical arm goes out to encase the Eggs in a glass case and bring it back. With the operation a success, Captain Sultan heads down to the room where the Eggs sit on a stand, still encased by the glass container. He marvels at his prize, and just before he could grab them, one of his pirates snatches the Eggs. Angered by the traitor, the Captain sends his men after her, but the mysterious traitor dodges their lunges, also correcting the Captain by revealing that she wasn't actually aligned with Sultan to begin with and thus wasn't actually a traitor. Escaping down a corridor, she is sandwiched at either end. Fortunately, there is a ladder on a vertical conveyor that she uses to escape. Getting to a higher floor, she jumps off the ladder, kicking the guardrail so that her pursuers can't find a way up without bumping their head on it. She makes a quick stop to the mess hall kitchen. While securing the Eggs in a carrying bag, she makes contact with her "mission coordinator" to tell her she's secured the Eggs. But just as she was ending the transmission, the pirates found her and began surrounding him. The girl makes her move by jumping on pots, landing in a way that they fly onto the heads of the others as she makes her escape. On her way out, she pours a sack of potatoes onto the floor to keep the ones behind him busy. Finding her way outside, the mystery woman finds herself yet again chased down by the persistent crew of the submarine. She runs to the other side of the sub, jumping over a trapdoor that was opening to reveal Captain Sultan. The girl reaches the bow of the submarine, finding herself trapped. The Captain releases a and a and demands her name and threatens her to return the Eggs, otherwise his Pokémon will attack. The girl introduces herself as Paige Granger, a . She jumps up to the roof of the front part of the sub, just barely avoiding Heracross's attack. At the very edge of the boat, she finds a few swimming about, feeling lucky they followed. Pulling out a , she manages to catch a Mantine just before Captain Sultan makes his way on top. Sultan threatens Paige to return the Eggs shortly before Paige jumps off the boat, landing on the Mantine and escapes with it using before diving into the ocean. Angry, Sultan tells Heracross to use a at the water, but by the time, Paige swims off with the captured Mantine to safety. Heracross and Ekans are obviously dazed, and Chatot is flying in circles. After locating the Eggs, Sultan hired three thieves to try and steal them away, but the trio were unsuccessful, and Sultan decided to steal the Eggs himself. This led to the Marina Group, along with Ryder, being attacked by the Sultan Force. Despite destroying the group's trailer, the group escaped into ruins left by the . However, Sultan used a crystal from the People of the Water to follow the group. As the Marina group, and Ryder ventured towards , the Sultan Force was seen tracking down the group's boat, but remained unseen by the group. Once Sultan reached the , he began to take the jewels off it one by one, causing the Sea Temple to sink. Paige came and put most of the jewels back in place, but after a frantic fight, one of the jewels fell and became lost. Realizing the Temple was sinking, Sultan got out of the sinking temple on a water rocket. After the temple was eventually saved, he came up and stole Manaphy, knowing that he only needed Manaphy to relocate Samiya and the Sea Crown. However, Ryder, who obtained the powers of the "Prince of the Sea", grabbed Manaphy back and Sultan was flung into the water. This wasn't the end of Sultan, however, as he soon rose above the waves in his submarine base and attempted an onslaught using the base's supersonic projectors that caused all Pokémon in the vicinity, even , to writhe in pain. Manaphy, however, began to fight the sonic waves and countered with its , restoring order to the Pokémon. The water Pokémon attacked the base, with the bashing the submarine, as well as creating a tear in the base. The swam into the crack, short-circuiting the submarine. Lastly, Manaphy ordered Kyogre to use its to destroy the submarine. On the remains of the sub, Sultan attempted to hold up a pillar of debris up to prevent it from crushing him, revealing his mechanized suit. As Paige called for backup, Sultan attempted to flee, but Phione appears and uses to confuse Sultan before knocking him out by smacking him with its antenna. As the Marina Group arrived back at the port, Sultan was handed to the authorities, and was sentenced to life in prison for his countless crimes. 'Character' Captain Sultan is a complete sociopathic, cold-hearted, and ruthless criminal, showing no alignment towards anybody but himself, and would gladly abandon his own crew should the situation call for it, but also proves himself a very charismatic leader, which draws others towards him and allowed him to establish his Sultan Force. Aside from his cruel nature, Sultan is incredibly power-hungry and consumed with greed, having made a name for himself as a highly dangerous and notorious criminal, having stolen countless sacred items and treasure from historical landmarks and ancient locations on the black market. Sultan uses an arsenal of machines, including submarines and helicopters, more often than his Pokémon to overwhelm anyone who gets in his way, and as a result, Sultan lacks the talent for battling, often using reckless attacks without knowing the full extent of their powers. Sultan is a very determined and stubborn individual, being laser-focused in achieving his goals, including, most notably, possession of the , which he shows great obcession over. Sultan is prepared for direct confrontation, as shown when he attempted to pry the Manaphy from Ryder's hands at one point. He also wears a mechanized suit underneath his attire, which grants him superhuman strength. He appears to be very knowledgeable about the and managed to obtain a crystal bracelet prior to his search for . Despite his talents and leadership skills, Sultan also shows signs of being easily fooled by others, being completely tricked by Paige Granger and Ryder as Paige had Sultan chase her, believing she was carrying the Manaphy and Phione Eggs on her arms, and was greatly shocked to discover he was tricked, something that Paige mocked him for. Despite this, Sultan is nonetheless quite intelligent, planning to simply allow Ryder and the Marina Group to discover Samiya for him and would simply follow the group instead of trying to locate the palace himself. 'Pokémon' 'On Hand' was summoned by Sultan, alongside , to battle against Paige Granger after she stole the Manaphy and Phione from him, but they were unable to prevent Paige from escaping. Heracross's only known move is .}} was summoned by Sultan, alongside , to battle against Paige Granger after she stole the Manaphy and Phione from him, but they were unable to prevent Paige from escaping. None of Ekans's moves are known.}} 'Abandoned' often acted as Sultan's pet, often resting on his shoulders and imiting his speech, which greatly annoyed the maniacal criminal. When was about to collapse due to Sultan stealing its crystals, Chatot attempted to join him on his escape, but Sultan prevented this, announcing that Chatot had outlived his "annoyingness" and had no further use for him, and Chatot panicked, but was rescued by Paige Granger, and subsequently joined the following Sultan's arrest. None of Chatot's moves are known.}} Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Criminals